The Choice
by NerdyAdjacent
Summary: The bed was warm, surprisingly so. But it wasn't a good type of warm you'd expect from a bed. This was a sticky, clumpy kind of warm that was uncomfortably surrounding him. He was hyper aware of it, like he could feel every atom the bed pressed against his body. Than there was the smell, like old copper pipes shoved up his nostrils. Shield!AU/Vampires. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

You adjusted the sunglasses on your nose to better conceal your eyes. The sleek Ray-Bans were perfect for that. Even at night, they didn't hinder your vision; Nothing really did. Your eyesight was better than perfect, as was your other four senses. Being a vampire did have some advantages. Granted, the drinking blood part was a pretty big drawback.

You hadn't asked for this life, no one really did. Your maker, some jerk who left you starving and alone in the streets of New Orleans, said he was giving you a gift. It wasn't a gift, it was a curse. That was 150 years ago and you still hadn't found that bastard to kill him properly.

A lot of things you had to learn on your own. You mastered the art of the hunt, and even grew to enjoy the chase. It was easier back then, though. All you really had to do was show a little leg to those repressed men out for a few kicks and they flocked to you like lambs to the slaughter. Now, things were trickier.

However, your heightened senses helped you distinguish between prey. Like the one eyeing you up from the barstool. He was tall and well built. If you were any other person, you'd say he was intimidating. But you weren't a person…you were a vampire.

He was glancing at you now and again with big blue eyes under sandy blonde curls. He was definitely a handsome man, one you would have been keen on if this had been any other situation. You could smell his want for you, it was thick in the air like a perfume. He would be easy to take, but you were not going to make the first move. He would.

It was only a matter of time before he did just that, sauntering over to your table with two beers in his hands. "The bartender said this is what you ordered." He said and placed the dark liquid in front of you.

You hated modern beers, they were too weak. At least the Brits were still making generally palpable ales, though they would not get you drunk or buzzed in anyway; It was merely for appearances that you even drank the stuff.

He sat down across from you without being invited. In your day, this would have been extremely frowned upon. Nowadays, no one cared. "Why are you wearing sunglasses in a dark bar at 1:30 in the morning?" He asked as he took a sip on his drink.

"They make me look cool." You answered with a sly grin. "Is it working?"

He laughed and nodded before holding his hand out to you. "I'm Dean."

You eyed his open palm for a moment, suddenly aware of the blood flowing through the artery at the exposed wrist. If you touched him, there would be no turning back. But, that's what you wanted, that's what you were here for. You took his hand and shook it once, well aware of the pumping, delicious blood just below the skin.

"Y/n." You said simply and smiled sweetly at him. Based on the dilation of his pupils and the way his heart began to pump faster, you had hooked him.

"Hey listen, Dean," you began, leaning closer to him and smiling as you saw him catch a glimpse of your breasts. "You wanna get outta here?"

He gulped but smirked flirtatiously at you. "Really, darlin'?"

You nod and make sure to touch his leg. You could feel his nerves twitch below your fingertips. He downs the last of his drink and stands, offering you his hand. You take it and he pulls you to your feet, pressing your body against his. With the close proximity, you could smell the lust pouring off of him in waves. It was intoxicating and you were almost drunk off the aroma of him.

"Where to?" He asks, giving your hand a slight squeeze.

This was so easy it almost took the fun out of it…almost. You really didn't have to say anything and he would follow you like a puppy. Men.

You caught a glimpse of the bartender giving you a puzzled look as to lead Dean out of the bar. You supposed he had never seen a pick up escalate that fast. No matter.

Dean could barely keep his hands off of you as you lead him to the forgettable motel you had crashed in for just this purpose. The clerk was obviously used to couples (or complete strangers) meeting at his establishment and didn't even give you a second glance.

Once in the dingy little room, you made quick work of pushing him down onto the bed, straddling his lean figure, and kissing him.

"You're pretty eager, huh?" He asked breathlessly as you trailed hungry kisses down his jaw and to his neck where you lingered. His heart was beating so fast now, the sound of it driving you wild. You could have taken him right there, but you liked to play with your food. You'd discovered that sex made the blood warmer, sweeter.

"I'm hungry for you, Dean." You whispered in his ear and you felt him flush. You knew the blood had already traveled south and he was ready for you.

Making quick work of removing his pants and freeing him, you began trailing kisses up his chest as he moaned. You pulled off your dress and allowed him to take a good look at your body.

"You're beautiful." He breathed, which took you off guard. None of the others had said that to you. They would simply cut to the chase. But Dean? Was he admiring you?

Your hesitation gave him the opportunity to take the advantage. He grabbed your hips and flipped you onto your back so he was on top. He captured your mouth in a kiss as his hand snaked its way down your body. You felt him slip his palm into your panties and begin to move his fingers around your sensitive spot, forcing a moan from your own lips. It felt so good to have someone pay attention to your needs.

He slipped aside the gusset and positioned himself at your entrance.

"You ready?" He asked and you answered by bucking your hips forward. He grinned down at you as he slipped himself inside. He felt so good as he began to move, slowly at first until he got into a better rhythm. This may be a more pleasurable experience then you had anticipated. You could already feel your body begin to react in ways you hadn't felt in a long time.

Perhaps you had been lacking something in your long life. Perhaps Dean could give it to you. You barely knew him, but there was something about this man that was different. Maybe, you could attempt to make a companion again. The last few were unsuccessful and you had to put them out of their misery.

You began to feel the pressure begin to build as he thrust in and out of you. He was close himself, you could actually hear his body reacting to you. "Don't stop." You breathed into his ear, hoping he could hold on just a little longer. He was so eager to please you that be slowed his movements to stave off his own orgasm.

He held on. You were almost there. Within one or two more thrusts, you came hard and racked your nails down his back which was enough for him to follow and you both rode out your orgasms together.

He collapsed onto the bed next to you, breathing heavily and a bit dazed. Then he smiled at you and you knew then he would be your next companion.

"Maybe next time we can go to a movie or something." He laughed as he ran his fingers through his hair, filling your mistrals with his scent.

Quicker than he could react, you were on top of him, pinning his hands to the bed and holding him immobile with all your vampire strength. "What are you doing?" He asked, a glimmer of concern dancing in his blue eyes as he realized he was unable to move you.

"I'm giving you a choice." You say and bare your fangs to him before biting down on his jugular. He couldn't even scream as you began feeding on his precious blood. He struggled wildly at first, they all did, but as you sucked his life away from him he slowed. His heart began to beat slower, his hands went limp, and his breath began to come slower and slower.

Before his life ended, you pulled away. They all looked so beautiful in this state, as if they were simply drifting off to sleep.

"Dean…" You whisper into his ear and his eyes slowly slid to yours. Once you were sure he was paying attention, you grinned at him. "I've drained you to the point of death. If I leave you like this, you will die within a few minutes. Or, you can be like me, a vampire. Immortal. Never growing old, never dying, strong and young forever. I was not given a choice, but I am offering one to you."

He began to nod slowly as a single tear fell from his eyes. You smirked down at him and kissed him lightly on the forehead. "Good choice."

Using your already bared fangs, you tore at the flesh of your own arm and blood began to flow from the wound. You placed it to his lips before it had time to heal and , though he struggled at first, he began to drink.

That was the last night of his life and the first of his immortality.


	2. Chapter 2

The bed was warm, surprisingly so. But it wasn't a good type of warm you'd expect from a bed. This was a sticky, clumpy kind of warm that was uncomfortably surrounding him. He was hyper aware of it, like he could feel every atom the bed pressed against his body. Than there was the smell, like old copper pipes shoved up his nostrils. It actually made him gag.

"It's just the smell of your own blood." Someone off in the distance said lazily. "It's our kryptonite you could say."

His eyes shot open at the sound of her voice as the memories of what had happened crashed in on him like a tidal wave. In a panic, he jumped off the bed, the sheets sticking to his blood soaked shirt, causing him to trip and back himself against the wall. That was when he got his first glimpse of the world around him. It was so bright it actually hurt. He could see every wavelength imaginable, hear the couple having sex in the room all the way down the hall and two floors up, he could smell the restaurant specials two blocks away…and he could see her.

She was sitting, fully dressed, at the small dinette table all cheap hotel rooms seemed to have, spinning an ashtray on the cheap wood surface. Those stupid sunglasses were back on her nose and she was grinning at him. "Wh-what did you do to me?"

She laughed slightly and he caught a glimpse of her fangs beneath her lips, "I gave you a gift."

She didn't look the same as she had even he first saw her in the bar. Then she was beautifully shrouded in darkness, now she was illuminated in an eerie glow that seemed to pulsate from her. Is this what vampires look like to other vampires? Was he a vampire? "You made me into a monster?"

"To be fair, I made you into something better."

"Better!?" He shouted against his better judgement. "You turned me into an animal!"

Her smile dropped and he was suddenly regretting raising his voice to her. The glow she exuded moments ago darkened with her mood. She stopped spinning the ashtray and stalked over to him. "Let's get one thing straight, Dean." She said dangerously. "You chose this."

He didn't know where the courage was coming from, but he managed to pull himself to his feet but kept his back against the wall. "It was this or die. That's not a choice, it's survival."

Her grin returned to her face, but it was a dangerous, menacingly calm sort of smile. "I like you, but don't make me regret my gift, Dean. Now, go sit on the bed." She instructed and, despite his best efforts to protest, he found himself doing just that. What's worse, is he found himself wanting to please her.

"Good boy." She said, patting his head like a little puppy. "This is your first lesson. I am your maker and you will have to do everything I say, despite whether or not you want to. When I do so, you will address me as mistress. Now, touch your nose."

Again he found himself wanting to please her like it was the only thing keeping him alive, so he touched one finger to his nose despite himself. "Yes mistress."

Her smile widened, but it was now a playful grin, "very good. Now, kiss me."

"Yes mistress." He didn't even hesitate before pressing his lips to hers. She tasted of blood, his blood, and he find himself sick at the taste. But, her command was absolute and he had no choice but to obey.

She pulled away from him and patted him lightly on the cheek, "You are a quick study. I will not abuse my power over you unless I have to, do you understand?" He nodded, though the idea that she could will him to do almost anything at any time sent a shiver down his spine. "Go get cleaned up. I've laid out new clothes for you. You will be hungry soon."

He felt a shiver run down his spine at the words. He wasn't stupid, he knew what it meant. He was going to have to kill. He was beginning to feel the first pangs of hunger as soon as she said the words. Would he be able to do this? What scared him the most was he would have no choice.

"Yes mistress."

—***—

Hunting was surprisingly easy. It was as if he exuded some sort of aura that drew people to him. He had never had a problem picking up girls before, but it was like he barely had to try. His first couple kills were sloppy, and y/n wasn't happy with the state he left the bodies in. As time went on, he got better at it. He learned how to let his prey come to him, how to seduce them, how to feed without drawing attention to himself.

At first, he hated what he had to do to survive. As the months, and even years, past he found himself enjoying himself, and enjoying the company of his mistress. He wouldn't call it love. Friendship, maybe? Maybe he even was growing to like her.

She held true to her word and only used her commanding power over him unless she had to. That is, unless she wanted something from him. She had a sexual appetite that only he could seem to fill, and she enjoyed commanding him to do things in the bedroom. At first, he only did it because she told him to do so. Now, he looked forward to their trysts. There was something about relinquishing control to someone that was almost primal. He began to realize he would have done it if she had commanded him to or not.

She was not with him now though. No, he had the rare chance to hunt on his own tonight. He preferred bars, a trick she had showed him in the early days of his vampiric life. Alcohol hindered judgement. He never considered himself a bad looking guy, but as a vampire he was almost unstoppable.

He was eyeing a woman a few tables over. She was tall and blonde, just like he liked them. He imagined her as a deer in a forest of people. She stood out as prey. In fact, if she were a deer, she would have been an easy target. She was laughing loudly to draw attention to herself and her perfume was so thick he could have smelled it without his vampire senses, but it was her skin that drew him in. He could hear the blood pumping through her body as she moved and he could smell the desperation on her. She caught him looking and smiled sweetly at him. Bingo.

He flashed a smile back at her and she looked away in mock embarrassment. It was different for y/n, she could wait for prey to come to her; After all, that's what he had done. But, in his experience, most women would wait to be approached. So, he asked the bartender to give him whatever she was drinking and he did just that.

"Hi." he said as he slipped into the empty stool next to her.

She smiled and tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. He could smell everything about her with that small gesture. He could smell the two cats she owned, the laundry detergent she had just run out of, and the food she had eaten for dinner yesterday. He could also smell her arousal at his presence, he could hear her heart speed up, and he could see the blood flush across her cheeks. "Hi."

He held out his hand to her, knowing as soon as she took it, she would be marked. "I'm dean."

She hesitated and giggled at him, but took his hand and shook it once. "Rebecca."

"Has anyone ever told you that you have beautiful skin?" he flirted, taking her hand and kissing it lightly, feeling the blood move just beneath his lips.

"You are the first." she admitted with a grin.

An hour later he had her eating out of the palm of his hand. She was hanging on every word he said, leaning in close to him as she sipped her 3rd wine. "Were you really a professional wrestler, or was that some sort of line to get into my pants?"

"I was." he admitted with a flirtatious grin. "But if it works getting me close to you, I'm glad i said it."

"Can I admit something to you?" she asks and downs the last of her drink before placing an unsteady hand on his leg. "I'm really horney and I'm glad you came over."

He leaned in and planted a light kiss on her warm lips. She tasted good enough to eat. "Follow me."

He held out his hand to her and she took it willingly, unaware of what he had in store. He lead her out to the alley and wasted little time pressing her up against the wall before crashing his lips into hers again. Her smell and the sound of her racing heart spurred him on as his hunger began to grow with every touch of his lips to her flushed skin. But in one thing, y/n was surely right, sex definitely made the blood taste better. Even when he buried his head into her neck to kiss at the flesh there, when he could have easily killed her, he waited.

She let him run his fingers up her skirt to touch the spot between her legs and moaned as he began to rub her. She bucked against his palm, wanting more out of him. He would willingly give her what she wanted.

He slipped his fingers under her panties and pushed one inside of her, capturing the gasp of pleasure that escaped from her mouth with a kiss. As his fingers moved, he could feel her getting close to coming. It was too soon for that.

he pulled his finger from her soaked entrance and spun her around, burying his head in her neck as he released himself from his already tight jeans and positioned himself behind her. she began backing herself into him, eager for him to enter her. when he did just that, she cried out in pleasure.

"You smell so good." he breathed into her ear as he began to thrust, feeling his own arousal grow with each passing second. She was so warm, so willing, and so stupid it almost made it come right there so he could move onto what he was really here for. His fangs were already bared and ready to sink in when the moment came. She cried out loudly as she came and her walls pulsated around him.

He was so close, just a few more moments. He licked at the vein in her neck, tasting the sweat on her skin and feeling her pulse under his tongue. it was enough to drive him over the edge and he came hard inside of her, clamping his teeth into her neck. She screamed in pain as her blood poured into his mouth. She tasted as good as he imagined, sweet and warm. After a few moments, she quieted and her body began to go limp in his arms. Within a minute or two, her heart stopped and he dropped her to the alley floor before crashing next to her body, drunk on her.

"Dean!" he heard from the end of the alley and he didn't have to turn to know who it was. He didn't really care, he was sated and a little woozy from the feeding. "I've been looking all over for you."

He laughed, unable to really take her seriously as his victims blood worked its drug like magic on him. "Hey! Y/n! you couldn't have been looking that long. Can't you smell me?"

Her heels clopped loudly on the ground as she walked hastily over to him and knelt down to his level before giving him a look over. "You look well fed."

"Bingo!"

"Well, put your dick back in your pants, we have to go."

He couldn't really focus on her face, but she looked upset. He had already done as she commanded without realizing it and began following her. "Yes mistress. What's the matter?"

"Hunters." she answered sharply. "A pair of them have come to town. Seth and Roman, the two most vicious ones i've come across. We have to move on."

"Aren't we superhuman, can't we take them out?"

"It's not that simple, Dean."


	3. Chapter 3

Seth had seen some pretty fucked up shit in his 29 years, but vampires always seemed to take the cake. They were sneaky, hard to identify, and messy. Even now, as he and his partner, Roman, inspected the body of a woman found in an alley outside a bar in the wealthy part of the city, he didn't have to think twice to know this was a vampire attack. When the police arrived, after they called them anonymously, they would assume it was some sort of animal. Essentially it was, but they would disregard certain elements that lead to a murderer, not a random act of animal violence. "What do you think Roman?"

Seths partner, a large Samoan man who most wouldn't want to meet on the streets, was kneeling down beside the poor blonde. "She's still fairly warm, so they could only have an hour head start."

"They?"

Roman gestured to the wet, grime covered alley floor for Seth to see what he saw. "One of them is male, obviously. But there's a third set of footprints here - smaller and wearing high heels." He pointed down the alley behind the younger Seth, "they walked that way in a hurry."

Seth raised a dark eyebrow at his partner, "do you think they know we're here?"

Roman stood and met Seth's eyes before running his large hand through his long black hair as the pondered the question. "I don't know man. It's vamps. You know how they can be."

Seth sighed in frustration. If they were on to them, the vamps would already be preparing to move on to another town chock full of more unwitting victims. "Fuck."

—***—

Dean found himself still a bit drunk off the girl at the bar as he began throwing his clothes into his duffle bag, which made it a bit difficult to concentrate. It was the only real buzz vampires could get. Blood was not only nutrition, but also a high.

"You need to pay attention, Dean." Y/n said to him as she shoved her own stuff into bags. It wasn't a command from her, but she was getting annoyed with him. In his defense, he didn't really have the proper time to recover from his feeding.

"I'm sorry." He answered and tried to shake the hazy high from his head. "I'm having a hard time concentrating."

She stopped her own packing and watched him throw his items haphazardly. "Come here."

"Yes mistress." He did as he was commanded and walked to her a bit unsteadily. It was funny to him that though he towered over her and would be viewed as physically stronger, her power over him was absolute. He would never be able to defend himself from her, nor would he try. He was hers and he had no say in the matter.

She placed a palm on his chest where his heart used to beat and smiled up at him. "Give me your arm."

"Yes mistress." He held his arm out to her and she gently touched the flesh of his wrist.

"I am doing this for you Dean." She said before baring her teeth and clamping down on his wrist.

He gritted his teeth against the pain, but allowed her to drink from his wrist. He had to much of his victims blood in his system to be as effective as she needed him to be and he could feel the haziness fade from his head as she drained him slightly.

"Do you feel better?" She asked after she released his arm.

He nodded and watched as the skin of his wrist began to knit together, leaving no trace of her bite.

"Your welcome." She said and gestured for him to continue packing up. With his head cleared, he was able to quickly gather his things and the pair checked out of the hotel they had been staying in.

—***—

The vamps had a good hour head start on them as they climbed into Roman's black jeep. It was their mobile command center, with state of the art equipment, the latest military weaponry so lovingly boosted by their man on the inside, code name: Kane, and a variety of other methods of disposing of vampires.

Seth dug into the glove compartment and pulled out a small iPad. He had already synced it up with the blood sample of the victim. One of the most high tech advancements Kane had provided them with was a DNA gps locator. It's original intention was to track terrorists without having to plant a device on their person. It used Dna makeup, unique to every person, to track via a satellite. The government had abandoned the idea as unconstitutional, but it worked wonders on a vampire who had just fed.

Once a vamp bites a victim, that individuals blood was a part of the vampire until it fed again. They had no real blood of their own, which was why they needed to feed to stay alive.

"Whatcha got?" Roman asked from the drivers seat.

The program had started up quickly and the little blinking dot on the screen gave them a location within 10 feet. "I got'em. They haven't fed again."

Roman grinned as he turned the key and the throaty engine sprang to life. Maybe this night wouldn't be wasted after all.

—***—

He hated when they had to move to a new town. Not that expected the life of a vampire to be sedentary, but staying in one place for more than a week would have been nice. Also, he hated y/n's car. It was a gaudy red Camaro circa 1977 and stood out like a sore thumb. Normally, this wouldn't be an issue, but if these hunters she spoke of were really after them, it would be no problem for them to spot the vampiric pair.

Dean had mentioned this to y/n, but she waved him off and commanded him to get in the vehicle. Obviously, he did as she bid with his programmed response and bit his tongue as the engine revved to life.

He was surprised that a vampire of her age wouldn't have realized the danger of sticking out so much. Wasn't the point to blend in? At least, that's what all the vampire movies he'd seen in his life said. Granted, movies and real life were two very different things. He could go out during the day without fear of bursting into flames. Night was just easier on his vision. He didn't need to sleep in a coffin, nor was he afraid of garlic and crosses.

"These two hunters really get me angry." She spat abruptly as she sped toward the highway.

He raised an eyebrow at her, surprised by how mad she appeared to be. He had seen her mad,he'll be had been on the receiving end of that anger on more than one occasion. "Why?"

She had no time to answer as the both lurched forward. Something had hit them from behind. "Fuck!" she cried out and chanced a glance at the rearview mirror. Dean spun around just in time to see the large black suv hit them again.

"Go!" Dean yelled in panic. "Drive!"

She eyed him dangerously at his insolence, but said nothing as her foot pressed the gas pedal to the floor…and nothing happened. "They took out our gas line."

His eyes widened, "What?"

"You heard me, Dean!" She screamed at him "Now hold on!"

He took a hold of the side handle as he was thrown violently into the door when she turned the car hard to the left, veering them off into the woods on the side of the highway. He screwed his eyes shut as the vehicle missed tree after tree, at alarmingly high speeds, before it finally hit a large ditch nose first.

They both climbed out of the car, unhurt thanks to their vampire makeup, and began to run. Despite how movies and TV portray their kind, they were not superhumanly fast, but they had super human endurance and could run for days if they had to. And that's what he assumed they would do, until she stepped in front of him and held out her hands to stop him.

They didn't have time for this as he could hear the suv stop a mile or so back and two men climb out. "We need to go."

"I need to throw them off." She said and the look on her face worried him.

It was like he could tell what she was thinking before she could say it. "No. Don't do this, y/n"

She grinned at him, a sinister sort of smile, before commanding him to stay with the car and let them take him to do God knew what. Would they kill him outright, or would they torture him first? He didn't know, but she was throwing him to the wolves like he was a piece of meat, something expendable for her to bargain with. He growled out his trained response with all the anger he could muster, vowing that if he survived this, he would kill her.

"I'm sorry, Dean. It's been fun, but it's you or me." She said before she broke into a sprint away from the oncoming footsteps he could hear closing in on him. He wanted to run after her retreating form, wanted to hide, but her command was forcing his feet to stay in one place until he was captured or they killed him.

"Fuck!"

They two men were mere yards away when they got eyes on him standing like an idiot next to the crashed Camaro. He could hear them smile and joke about his forced state

"Guess she was the master and you were the little bitch?" The smaller one laughed as he came to stand face to face with Dean, who stared back at him dangerously. "What was your command, huh? Be captured? Be killed? This is why I don't like vamps! You're all so fucking selfish!"

He emphasized his words by punching Dean hard in the jaw, forcing his head to snap to the side, but doing more damage to the hunter's hand than his face. If Dean could have fought against her command, he would have ripped this man's heart out.

"Seth, stop it." The other ordered.

"He's a vampire, Roman!" Seth shouted as he shook out his sore knuckles. "He deserves nothing better!"

The larger man with long black hair pushed Seth out of the way and took his place in from of Dean before looking him over as if he were some sort of racehorse being appraised to run or be put down. His stormy grey eyes seemed to have a kindness behind them, unlike his partners. But Dean wasn't stupid enough to think that the man called Roman would be any less forgiving toward him.

"What's your name?" He asked and Dean kept quiet, unwilling to give them any information. "I asked you a question."

"I heard you." Dean snapped back, "I'm just not going to answer."

"And why is that?"

Dean cocked his head slightly to the side and sneered at the large man, "Would you?"

This earned a small, almost undetectable, smile from the hunter in front of him. "Your command was to be captured, wasn't it?"

Again, Dean didn't answer, but he didn't have to. His silence was enough to garner a laugh from both of them.

"We are happy to oblige."


	4. Chapter 4

Days. It had been days since they captured him. Days since he had fed. Days since his vow to make y/n suffer began to grow in his mind. He had no idea where they had taken him, but his vampire strength was no match for their methods.

Silver, apparently, was like acid to a vampire. He supposed that the movies at least got that partially right. That night they had secured his hands behind his back with silver coated handcuffs, rendering his skin burning and blistering. It didn't matter how much he cried out, they weren't going to take them off. They shoved a silver mesh hood over his head which seared the sensitive flesh of his eyes, nose, and mouth.

"Shut up!" Seth screamed in his ear when he couldn't hold back the yelps of pain. But, what surprised him most was that when Seth punched him in the gut, he felt it… Amplified exponentially. Dean had been punched before, even prior to when he was a vampire, but this was like getting hit by a battering ram.

The silver was making him weak and defenseless. They then shoved him into a silver lined box and closed the lid, leaving him wailing and kicking to get out. He didn't know how that alone didn't kill him…or drive him mad from pain, but he managed to fight back when they pulled him from his coffin to drag him to some unknown location. It smelled antiseptic and metallic at the same time, like a hospital, but somehow different. A prison? Fitting.

More hands grabbed him as the cuffs were released and his simple tee shirt was cut from his chest. he was forced to sit down in a chair while His hands, arms, and legs were secured to the frame with silver straps before the hood was finally removed. His burned skin smoked slightly, but healed almost instantly.

A large man, not the one named Roman, was looming over him when his eyes finally got a good look at his surroundings. He was bigger physically than the other two, and was grinning down at him in what could only be described as amazement. "I never get tired of watching them heal like that."

"Who the fuck are you?" Dean blurted out before he could stop himself, earning him a slap across the face from Seth. Again, the hit that should have only been a slight ache, was like getting hit by a truck.

The large man bent down so he could study Deans face, "Tell me, did that hurt? We haven't caught too many of your kind to study you properly. I'm excited to see what makes you tick."

Dean recoiled from the gigantic man. His words sent shivers down his spine and he inadvertently shuddered at the idea of what they were going to do to him. The man they called Roman stepped into his line of sight holding Dean's wallet and his old drivers license. "His name is Dean Ambrose, Kevin."

"Dean?" Seth spat with a laugh, "what kind of name is Dean?"

Dean snarled at him. he was really starting to dislike this Seth. But, before he could answer with some snide comment about Seth's mother, the man named Kevin grabbed him hard by the face, forcing his mouth open painfully. Dean couldn't help the cry of pain that escaped.

"How do its fangs work?" Kevin asked and started prodding at dean's mouth and teeth. "Do they retract like a snakes? Can you grow them at will?"

Dean tried to shake him off, but he held on tight. He wanted to know how they worked? he'd show him. In an almost imperceptibly swift movement, Deans fangs were out and he bit down hard on Kevin's fingers. The small taste of blood that hit his tongue was enough to send him into a frenzy of hunger and need. All three men backed away from him as he began to struggle wildly as if the silver straps holding him still weren't burning at his flesh.

Kevin grinned, "interesting. He's like a shark."

"Will they hold?" Roman asked, nervously referring to the bonds holding Dean to the chair.

"I have no idea." Kevin answered, his smile widening. He again got as close as he dared to Dean and watched as he fought to get at him, "His pupils are so dilated, I can't see the color anymore. And look at how he's chomping at me…"

"Maybe we should knock him out." Said Seth.

Kevin waved him off, "No, let's see how long this lasts."

It lasted hours. It was like his all consuming need was to eat. It was exhausting and torturous to be so close as Kevin who watched him thrash and pull at his bonds. But Dean was only aware of the fact that he needed to feed. He could smell the blood on Kevin's hand. Having not fed in days it was like throwing a bone to a starving dog, but keeping it just out of reach.

By hour three, Kevin had pulled up a folding chair to observe Dean, writing things down on a notepad. "This is amazing!"

Roman had joined Kevin after getting cleaned up and changing out of his hunter gear to a more sensible pair of jeans and old tee shirt. "How long are you going to let him do this, Owens?" He asked, passing the man a cup of coffee.

"Until it stops." Kevin answered, taking a sip. "We've never captured one like this, we can learn how they work."

Roman pulled up another chair and sat next to Kevin. He observed deans thrashing and growling for a moment. He kind of felt bad for him. Back on the highway, when he had asked why Dean wouldn't give him his name, the vampire surprised him by asking him if he would have had the situation been reversed. It took him aback, and he tried to hide the way it got him thinking because Seth would never understand. Seth lived to be a hunter, he loved it. Though roman didn't hate his job, he saw it more as a necessity than a sport. Now he was beginning to question that. "He's not a machine, Kevin."

Kevin observed roman, a little surprised by his comment. "It's a vampire."

" _He's_ a vampire."

"Call it whatever you want." Kevin said, writing something on the notepad. "It's not human."

Roman took in the thrashing vampire, how his all consuming need was to get blood, how he fought even as the silver burned his wrists and arms over and over again, how his eyes were focused on Kevin and Kevin only. "Can I try something?"

Kevin gestured In a be-my-guest sort of way and Roman walked over to Dean. He was surprised how close he could get to the vampire, his face inches from deans, but the vampire didn't seem fazed by his proximity. His attention was on Kevin.

"Amazing." Kevin said.

Roman eyed Kevin, as he waved a hand in front of Dean's eyes. Still the vamp kept laser focus. Finally, Roman pulled a bandanna from his pocket and wrapped it around Dean's eyes. It was only then that the vampire stopped his thrashing and went still, breathing heavy and struggling to regain his composure. "Th-thank you." He whispered in obvious pain.

Roman again caught a glimpse of Kevin furiously writing in his notepad. To him, Dean was a science experiment, something to be dissected and studied. Roman could see the advantages of doing just that, but how many monsters say thank you?

"Go get some sleep, Kevin." Roman said. "I'll watch him."

Dean couldn't see roman with the blindfold over his eyes, but somehow he was glad he was there and that Kevin had left. He could hear the hunter pull the metal folding chair closer and sit. "How long was I like that?"

"A little over three hours." Roman answered. "And you would have gone longer."

Dean shook his head in disgust, "Who are you people?"

Roman couldn't help but laugh, "I don't even think we know anymore. It's all code names and covert operations to keep your kind from killing."

"It wasn't my fault you know."

"What wasn't?"

"I didn't ask to be like this." Dean said as shifted in the chair, trying and failing to find a more comfortable position. "She called it a choice, but it wasn't."

"Why are you telling me this?" Dean shrugged and winced as the silver strap brushed a fresh bit of skin. "I don't know. You seem like the only one who would under-."

"Let's get one thing straight, Dean." Roman interrupted, "I'm not your friend, nor will I ever be. You are a vampire and you will die here. Kevin is intent on finding out how you tick, and he will make sure he gets as much out of you as he can before he finally kills you."

"Fuck you!" Dean growled "I hope I get my hands on you before that happens!"

Roman laughed, "I doubt it."

Dean struggled for a few seconds, but calmed himself down. This roman seemed open enough to at least answer the few questions he Had. "Did you find y/n?"

"No." Roman answered simply. "Do you know where she may have gone?"

"No."

"That's a shame."

"What are they going to do to me?"

"I don't really know, Dean." That scared him more than anything he had ever experienced in his life.

—***—

He didn't really know how long they kept him blindfolded and starving. If he had to guess, he'd say it was days. Every so often, he could hear Kevin come into the room and write something down in his little notepad, but he never engaged Dean. Not that Dean wanted to talk to Kevin. Hell, he didn't even think he had the energy to talk even if he wanted to.

They had just left him like that until someone pulled the blindfold off. He could tell by the smell it was Roman, but he didn't have the energy to look up at him.

"Here." The hunter lifted dean's head and held one of those hospital blood bags under his nose. Though he was starving, he tried to refuse, positive they would have tampered with it somehow. Roman held his face tighter, "don't make me force this down your throat."

He was too hungry to fight it anymore. He bared his fangs and sunk them into the plastic. The blood was cold and tasted like shit, almost making him gag, but he needed to feed. He swallowed it all and roman threw the empty bag in the trash.

"Feel better?" He asked in mock concern and Dean answered him by growling low in his throat at the large man. "Good. Kevin has a test for you and he wants you in tip top shape. If you need more blood, I can get you another bag."

"Fuck off!"

"Suit yourself." Roman sat in the metal folding chair and watched Dean squirm under his stare.

"What kind of test?" He finally asked

"I don't know." Answered roman honestly. "I don't ask those sort of questions."

"Why? Following orders, like a good little soldier? What are you guys? Military?"

Roman shook his head at Dean, "no, not military. Some of us have served though."

"Why do they keep sending you down here? Aren't there other members of the goon squad?" Dean asked after a moment of thought. Roman was the only one he had really interacted with since his capture. There had to be a reason for that.

Roman thought a moment and answered with a shrug, "because you talk to me."

"Oh, so that was my first mistake." Dean snapped. "Well tell Kevin he can kiss my ass! I'm not participating in his stupid test."

"I don't think you'll have a choice." The hunter replied with a laugh.

As if on cue, the door to the cell opened and four large hunters entered, one of them being a grinning Seth. They looked like they were prepared for a fight, but it was Seth who worried Dean the most. He was holding something in his hand, something Dean couldn't make out until he got closer. His eyes widened when he realized it was a syringe. "What is that?"

"Silver nitrate." Roman answered. "We don't think it will kill you, just make you more cooperative when we move you."

"What do you mean you _don't think it'll kill me_? You don't know!?"

Seth answered this time. "Your the first glorified mosquito we've been able to catch. It's a learning curve."

Dean tried to fight against his bonds, knowing it was futile. He wanted nothing to do with that syringe, or this whole fucked up operation. Two of the other hunters held dean's forearm still as a third kept his head immobile to keep him from biting anyone. Dean tried to plead to roman, who just watched the action from his folding chair. The pain was so intense, He couldn't even scream as Seth slid the needle in and depressed the plunger. It was like they had injected him with ten thousand angry bees all stinging him repeatedly.

Fighting back was impossible over the pain. They were easily able to unstrap him and drag him through the compound with little to no resistance from the vampire and deposit him on the cold concrete floor. He felt another sharp pinch in his arm and heard the sound of a door close and latch somewhere off in the distance.

The pain began to subside slowly, giving him the opportunity to take in his surroundings. They hadn't bound him in anyway, just left him in what he could only describe as an empty interrogation room. The walls were stark white concrete, just like the floor. The only thing that broke up the room was the two way mirror that Deans vampire eyesight could easily see through. There were six people in the small controls room, three of them Dean didn't recognize and he assumed they were part of Kevin's team. Obviously, Kevin was there, as were Seth and Roman.

Did they know he could see them? Hell, did they know he could hear every word they were saying? Based on their body language, Dean didn't think so and he wasn't going to let on that he could.

Kevin was addressing the other three as Seth and roman watched Dean pull himself into a sitting position and lean his back against the wall. "We've already learned quite a bit from the subject code named 'Moxley'" he began. They had given him a code name? "Today, I hope to determine how it reacts when we introduce stimuli."

Kevin finished and motioned to someone just out of eyeshot. The door to the room opened and they shoved in a terrified woman who couldn't be no older than 25 years old.

"Shit." Dean whispered to himself, realizing why she was here. They wanted to watch him feed.

Shouting from behind the two way mirror caught Dean's attention. Roman was up in Kevin's face. "You cannot feed him an innocent girl! What is wrong with you!?"

Kevin pushed roman back and Seth took a hold of the larger man easily, "who said she was innocent?"

"Fuck you Kevin!" He screamed and stormed off.

Dean turned his attention back to the girl. He didn't have to smell the fear on her to know she was terrified. She looked at him with red rimmed eyes and asked who he was. Dean was horrified at what this organization had stooped to. Yes, he had killed before. Yes, he had enjoyed it to some degree. But this was just sick.

He backed himself away from her as she took a step toward him. Her smell was beginning to fill the room and his hunger grew. "Stay away."

"Are you a prisoner too?"

Dean glanced at the people behind the mirror. They were watching intently as the girl sat down on the opposite side of the room and drew her knees to her chest.

"Just, stay over there, okay?" Dean said in as nice a way a he could manage. "Please."

She nodded and again he caught her scent. He wanted her, he needed her. But he wasn't going to give Kevin or his cronies the satisfaction. He would hold out…or so he hoped.

—***—

There were 4,347 blocks in the cell. Dean knew this because he counted them four times to keep his mind off the shivering girl on the other side of the room. As time passed, the blood in his system began to wear off and he was beginning to feel hunger pains growing.

She didn't really try to talk to him. He didn't really blame her for that. But when she did, he could smell her even more. He had to shut his eyes and count to 100 before the feeling to sink his teeth into her and tear her throat out passed. He felt so bad for her. She had no idea why she was here or that they had locked her in a room with a starving animal.

"What's your name?" She asked for what felt like the one hundredth time. "Why won't you talk to me?"

He glanced at the people behind the mirror. They were watching him, documenting his every move, his every inaction. Kevin was always there, but the person he was with changed periodically. He was now intently watching how Dean said nothing.

"Fine." The girl said abruptly. "I'll talk. I can't just sit here quietly anymore."

Every time she spoke, her scent got stronger and his willpower got weaker. "Please don't."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hear what you have to say."

She rolled her eyes, "we're in this together. What ever happened to friendships among captives? That's how it always happens in movies."

He snapped his head to glare at her, shocked by how stupid she was being. "This isn't a movie! You will in all likelihood die in this room!"

The words left his mouth before he could stop them. Kevin sat straighter in his chair, suddenly intently interested in their small conversation. Dean had screwed up.

"How could you know that?" She asked shakily.

Dean didn't answer, he simply pulled his knees to his chest and tried to forget about her presence. He really didn't want to kill her, but he may not be able to last much longer. The smell of her fear was as intoxicating as the smell of sex on his previous victims. In fact, it was like a drug he could not get enough of.

He heard her move and clung to himself tighter. She was walking toward him, despite his protests.

"It will be alright." She said and gently touched his shoulder.

He realized in that moment he had no willpower left. He heard Kevin call for the rest of his team, but he didn't care anymore. Dean was starving. He held out his hand to her, knowing as soon as she took it, he was going to kill her. "I'm Dean."

She took his hand and gave it a light squeeze. "Was that so tough?"

She sat down beside him, oblivious to the fact that his teeth were already bared. He watched how she laid her head back against the wall, her neck exposed and the vein pulsing just below the skin surface. "You're beautiful." He said, licking his lips.

She looked him right in the eye and backed away slightly. "What's wrong?"

He didn't answer her. He grabbed her by the neck and lifted her to her feet. The smell of fear was radiating all over her, filling his nostrils with the glorious scent. She was screaming now, but he didn't care. He was too hungry and she was too inviting. He lasted much longer than he thought he would, but in the end instinct always wins.

"Kevin! Stop this!" He heard roman yell from behind the glass. For some reason, Dean was happy he was there to see this. Call it spite.

Dean squeezed down on the girls throat with his fingers, cutting off her air supply and silencing her scream. He tilted her neck to one side and inhaled the smell of her. Her heart was beating out a hypnotic tune as it sped up.

He buried his head in her neck and licked at the vein. He had never tasted fear before.

In one quick movement, he sunk his teeth into her, intentionally spraying her blood all over the wall. She was warm and the fear in her blood was like a jolt to his system.

Her heart began to slow and her arms fell limp at her sides as he held her upright. When her heart finally stopped beating, he released his hold on her and dropped her to the floor. He grinned as the blood worked his drug like effects over him before staring at the slack jawed team of people behind the mirror, particularly Roman. In his state, he didn't care whether or not they knew he could see them and he waved.

"Can he see us?" Roman asked in a panic.

"And I can hear you." Dean answered and slid down the wall to the floor in a state that could only be described as drunk. "I'm a vampire you idiots."

He then eyed a grinning Kevin. "You're next."


	5. Chapter 5

After what he could only describe as one hell of a night, Dean finally snapped back to normal with what could only be described as a massive hangover. He always equated drinking blood to drinking alcohol, with human emotions essentially changing the 'alcohol content' in the blood. Each affected a vampire differently. Tasting fear was like drinking an entire 5th of vodka and then doing a line of cocaine off the empty bottle. Even his vampire metabolism was no match for its potency. **  
**

He didn't know how he got back into the chair, but when he came to, that's where he was, strapped down as per usual. "Fuck!" He spat against the throbbing in his head.

"Well you certainly went on one hell of a bender." Roman said from his seemingly perpetual spot in that stupid folding chair in front of him. Dean eyed him, but didn't say anything.

"What happened to you in there?"

Again Dean didn't answer.

Roman stood and walked to Dean, crossing his large arms over his chest. "What? Not talking to me now? That's fine. We were just waiting for you to come too anyway."

He hadn't noticed Seth standing in the corner with a tray of bottles and a syringe. There was a camera set up across from him, just behind roman. He supposed Kevin was on the other end, watching from some undisclosed location. He looked at roman and raised an eyebrow. "Really? Don't you guys have anything better to do? Like crawl in a hole and die."

"Hilarious." Seth said simply and prepared the needle. He took one bottle full of a clear liquid and filled the syringe before advancing on Dean.

Roman looked at the camera, "holy water, test 1"

Dean held back the laugh, this was going to do absolutely nothing to him. That wasn't going to stop him from having a bit of fun at their expense though. He began to struggle to pull himself away from the needle. "No, don't!" He yelled "please!"

Seth grinned and poked deans arm anyway. Dean let out a scream and began to seize, making a show of how much it 'hurt'. Then he went still and hung his head, making sure to drool a little bit…for effect.

"Did you kill him?" Roman asked, a touch of panic in his voice. "Is he dead?"

"I don't know!" Seth yelled back, "they don't have heartbeats!"

Dean couldn't hold it in anymore and began to laugh, earning him a slap to the face from Seth. "You guys are idiots." He said with a grin. "Was it the drool that fooled you, or my acting skills?"

"You are on dangerous ground here, vampire!" Seth seethed through gritted teeth, getting right in deans face.

Dean continued to grin, "why is that? What are you going to do? Kill me? I assumed I was headed in that direction anyway."

He caught roman smiling out of the corner of his eye. At least someone had a sense of humor. Then he took in Seths anger, happy he had gotten under his skin. He didn't like this Seth, he was a brat to say the least, and so easy to piss off. Dean continued to push his buttons, trying to see how far he could push it. "I mean, they only have you doing the bitch work around here, I doubt they'd let you put me out of my misery. Maybe they'd let you clean up after, though. That's something for you to look forward to."

Seth punched Dean square in the nose, sending his head snapping back. "You will die here." Seth growled, pointing an angry finger in dean's face, "I'll make sure it's as painful as possible so you're begging for your mother before we finally let you die."

"I doubt that." Dean said simply, shaking off the hellacious punch. "My mom is dead and I hated that woman anyway."

Seth was getting frustrated with the fact that he couldn't get under deans skin. Dean laughed as he damn near took a tantrum, having to have roman physically remove him from the room.

"He will kill you, you know that?" The large man said, advancing on the still laughing Dean.

"Yeah, I know."

"Why push him like that?"

Dean's grin fell slowly, being replaced by confusion. "Put yourself in my situation, big man." The vampire began. "How cooperative would you be if you were getting poked and prodded for being something humans don't understand? Now imagine that dickwad is up in your face while they're doing it. Would you act any differently?"

"I like you, vampire." Roman said with a grin. "But you really are stupid."

—***—

Dean was getting sick and tired of the tests he was forced to endure at the hands of Kevin and his team. Some we're painful, some were laughable. He figured, in total, he had been in this hell for about a month.

They fed him…sometimes. Sometimes they let it go a few days so he was weak enough to move to that God awful interrogation room where they would shove some poor schmuck in with him. At first, Dean resisted as best he could, but eventually he just gave in and killed them as quickly as possible.

He licked his fingers and closed his eyes after his latest meal dropped to the floor dead. It felt so good to have someone else's blood running through your body.

"How do you feel?" Kevin said from behind the mirror, which was just a formality at this point. He had even stopped using the microphone.

Dean smiled, "I feel good."

"Can you change him into a vampire?"

Dean's eyes snapped open, "what? No!"

"Moxley…"

Dean shot to his feet and stalked over to the mirror, staring dangerously at Kevin who merely regarded the vampire as nothing more than an animal. "My name is not moxley." Dean growled, spitting each word with as much anger as he could manage.

Kevin sighed and rolled his eyes, but never said another word. He simply walked away, leaving Dean to watch him , a plan beginning to form in his mind. He had to get out of here and he knew just who was going to help him do that.

The lights to the cell suddenly went out, leaving Dean in darkness. He didn't need the light anyway, he could see just fine without it. He sat against the wall, his victim still lying lifeless beside him. "We'll be just fine." He said to the body and patted it lightly on the head. "Just fine."


	6. Chapter 6

"I want to talk to Kevin." Dean said as he gently tapped on the mirror. He hadn't seen anyone in days and the body they left with him in this room was starting to smell pretty bad, even without vampire senses. "Come out, come out, wherever you are!" **  
**

It wasn't Kevin who showed up after a good hour of calling for him, it was Seth. Dean cursed inwardly, but watched the man step up to the mirror. "What do you want?" He snapped and crossed his arms over his chest.

"I think I made it pretty clear since I've been calling for Kevin for an hour."

Seth rolled his eyes, "we're aware. He sent me to talk to you."

Dean shook his head, "nope. I'll only talk to Kevin…alone. Tell him it'll be worth it."

"Fine. Anything else?"

"Yeah, can you get this guy outta here?" Dean said as he hooked his thumb toward the dead body lying on the floor. "He's starting to smell…and bloat. That'll be one hell of a cleanup if he starts to ooze everywhere."

"No can do, vampire." Seth replied with a smirk.

"You can't or you won't?"

He pretended to think about it, though Dean already knew the answer. "Won't. I told you I'd make you as uncomfortable as possible. Enjoy your new friend."

Seth walked out of the control room laughing. Dean wasn't through with him though. "Hey, dickhead!"

Seth turned around and Dean promptly flipped him off. "I'll be sure to make your life a living hell."

Seth chuckled louder, "I'll believe it when I see it."

A few minutes later Kevin arrived. He didn't look happy, but he did seem intrigued with what the vampire had to say. "I'm here. Let's talk."

"Turn off the cameras and microphones." Dean instructed.

Kevin hit a few switches in the control room and most of the instruments went black. "All of them…" Dean pressed.

"That is all of them."

Dean pointed to a spot just above the door to the cell where a small, almost imperceptible speck was humming low enough that most would miss it. Not a vampire. "I'm not stupid…or deaf. Turn off the mic."

Kevin sighed and hit another button, turning off the hidden microphone. "Satisfied?"

Dean smirked, it was time to cut to the chase. "You want to see me make another vampire? I have a proposition for you."

"Moxley, I don't negotiate with science experiments." Kevin answered.

Dean hated when they called him Moxley, and clenched his fists at his sides, but didn't bring it up. "Not even when I'm offering to make you more specimens? Kevin, I'm disappointed."

He could see Kevin's interest was piqued. "What do you propose?"

That's what he was looking for. He smirked, "I want to choose who to turn."

Kevin stood silent for a second or two, contemplating the proposal. Dean kept eye contact with Kevin the whole time, smirking. "And who would you turn?" He asked finally.

"Do we have a deal?"

Kevin sighed, "yes. We have a deal."

"Anyone I want?"

Kevin nodded.

If it were possible, Dean's smirk grew wider and more wicked. Jackpot. "I want Seth and Roman."

Kevin's eyes widened, "No, no way."

"Then you'll just have to suffer without new specimens." Dean knew he had Kevin hooked. There was no way the man would pass up this opportunity. He was too selfish, too intent to learn and dissect. Dean had a feeling that the two men would be expendable. And he was proven right when Kevin began to nod slowly.

"Ok, you can have them." He said "but do I have your word they will be controlled?"

Dean couldn't help but laugh inwardly. How stupid could this guy be? Dean nodded his acknowledgment, but had no intention of controlling his new brood. No, they would all get out of here and he would just kill them both later, after he found y/n and tore her heart out for betraying him to these hunters.

* * *

The plan was set. Seth and roman would enter the cell under the guise of removing the body, both under the impression that Dean had been pumped full of silver nitrate.

Dean laid silent as the two men entered and attempted to lift the decomposing body of Deans victim. "Jesus, he wasn't kidding about the ooze." Seth said with a gag.

"Shut up and let's get this done." Roman added. He went to pull open the cell door to find it locked from the outside. "Kevin, the door."

There was no answer. Unlike Dean, the only thing he could see through the mirror was his own reflection. Was Kevin even there?

Seth pulled his black t-shirt up to co we his nose and mouth. "Roman, open the door, it stinks in here."

"I'm trying, but it's jammed or something."

Seth hadn't seen him coming, so distracted by the smell. Dean had already sunk his teeth into Seth's neck before the man could even scream or roman could react.

Roman spun around and tried to tackle Dean to the ground, only to have the vampire, still drinking from Seth, sidestep him. He hit the concrete wall head first.

Romans vision blurred and he couldn't seem to concentrate on anything. He was vaguely aware of dean holding Seth upright, but Seth was limp.

Dean released Seth and eyed roman. He grinned down at him, Seth's blood still staining his mouth and teeth. "It's nothing personal." He said and nodded down at Seth "well, it was for him."

Seth was lying at dean's feet, but was still alive. He clawed at dean's jeans as he tried to fight the vampire off. Dean knelt down beside Seth and regarded him with a sigh, "I'd say I'd give you a choice, but it's never really a choice."

He used his teeth and bit down on the inside of his wrist, opening a wound big enough to not heal too quickly. Seth tried to push him away, but Dean grabbed a hold of his hair and forced him to drink. He struggled a bit, but eventually Seth sucked at the open wound on dean's wrist. The transformation had begun.

Satisfied Seth had had enough, he dropped the unconscious man to the floor and turned his attention to roman. The large man was bleeding from his forehead, obviously concussed, and yet, still trying to crawl to the door.

Dean pressed his foot into Roman's back, forcing the large man to stay still. "It won't be so bad, roman."

"Fuck you!" Roman spat.

Dean knelt beside the wounded man. "Don't worry, I'll go easy on you."

Seth was the first to wake up, sitting up screaming and clawing at his neck. Dean watched from his spot across the room. He was simply sitting there, waiting, smiling. His plan was coming together nicely. "Good morning sunshine." **  
**

Seth blinked against the bright lights, panicking. Dean wondered if he was like that when he was first turned. His thought traveled back to that night and a new hatred began to grow for y/n.

"What did you do to me, you son of a bitch?!" Seth screamed and backed himself against the wall and put his hands over his ears. "Jesus Christ it's so loud!"

Dean laughed. "Seth, do shut up."

"I'll kill you!" Seth wailed "I'll - "

"I said shut up!" Dean commanded and, to the other man's surprise and horror, his lips closed. Dean stood and walked over to Seth as he seethed on the floor. He knelt down beside him and gently patted him on the cheek. "Welcome to the family."

Roman suddenly sat bolt upright. Like Seth, he was obviously panicking as the new sensations and memories flooded into his system. Unlike Seth, he didn't scream and wail, or even threaten. He just looked around the room, taking the situation in until his eyes landed on Dean, grinning and watching. Roman was pissed, and rightfully so. He made a move to lunge at Dean, but with a simple command to stop from his new leader, his forward motion halted.

"Listen up you two." Dean began. "Lesson one. I am your maker and you will do as I command, no matter whether or not you want to. From this point forward, when I command you to do something, you will refer to me as 'Sir', comprende?"

"Yes sir." They answered in unison.

Dean grinned, proud of his new, strong brood. He could be unstoppable with them behind him. Maybe he wouldn't kill them when this was over. Maybe he'd keep them around for a while. At least until they outgrew their usefulness. "Very good! Learning already. I'm so proud."

"Why did you do this to us?" Roman growled through gritted teeth. His hands were balled into fists and it was obvious to Dean exactly what he wanted to do to him.

"Oh, You can blame Kevin for this." Dean answered with a grin, pointing and waving at the mirror where they were being watched. "Say hi!"

Kevin looked unfazed by the gesture. He was still as a statue and watching every interaction the three vampires had. "What can you make them do, Dean?" He said from behind the glass.

"Anything I want." Was Dean's ominous reply.

Seth and Roman shared a worried look that didn't go unnoticed. "Don't worry." Dean said "like my maker told me, I'll only use it when I have to. Now stand up."

"Yes sir." They again said in unison and pulled themselves to their feet.

Dean walked around the pair and looked them over, grinning. "Seth, lift your left leg."

Seth cursed Dean,but lifted his leg off the floor. "Yes sir."

"Roman, punch Seth in the face."

"Yes sir"

"What?" Seth said half a second before Romans fist connected with his jaw.

Dean burst into laughter, though neither one of them thought this was funny. He was only having a little bit of fun. After being tortured for a month or more, could anyone really blame him. But he had had his fun.

He looked them both over with all seriousness, "we're going to be just fine boys."

The doors opened and three men were shoved in. They weren't guards, they were too skinny and their clothes weren't right. These were offerings. They quite possibly could have been homeless based on the smell alone, but when it came down to it, it really didn't matter, they were food. Dean looked from seth to Roman. Their pupils were dilated and they were licking their lips. The hunger had hit them and they were ready to attack.

"Hold it." Dean commanded, not wanting them to rush things. That wasn't how things were done. Both Seth and Roman looked at him in anticipation and confusion. Dean suddenly felt like a lion teaching his cubs to hunt.

"who are you?" One of the men asked warily as they took in the bloody room and the state of its occupants.

"We're prisoners, like you." Dean answered, adding a twang of anguish to his voice for effect. Seth and Roman shared a cautious look, but made no move toward their dinner.

"I'm Dean." He said and held out his hand. The man who spoke took it and shook it once, effectively sealing his death warrant. "This is Seth, and Roman."

All the men shook hands and Dean could see the effect the touch had on Seth and Roman. They understood the importance of touch to the process.

"I'm really sorry." Dean said and the three men looked at him in confusion. Dean bared his teeth and jumped on the one in the middle, sinking his teeth into his jugular. Seth, taking advantage of the shock, jumped on the other, bared his teeth, and did the same. Roman was the only one to hesitate. He seemed to have second thoughts about what he needed to do. Eventually, the hunger took over like it always did and the large man launched himself into the final victim and clamped his teeth down on his neck.

* * *

Kevin watched the interaction with interest in his office just staring at his computer screen. He was watching a live camera feed of the room where Dean, Roman, and Seth were being held…for the moment. They were sitting on opposite ends of the room eyeing each other. No one spoke.

Kevin wondered if he had made a mistake allowing Dean to turn Seth and Roman. They were two strong individuals, and had been, until very recently, his two best hunters. Dean could now make them do anything he wanted, which could pose a problem if he wasn't careful. Thankfully, he had plenty other hunters, some of which enemies of Roman or Seth or both.

One such hunter knocked on his door, breaking his train of thought. It was Randy, a large, muscular man with tattoos on both arms and a nasty grin almost preeminently plastered on his face. He was one person Kevin would hate to be on the bad side of. Fortunately, or unfortunately, Randy hated Seth. The two never got along; a clash of personalities. "You wanted to see me Kevin?"

Kevin nodded and waved Randy over to the computer screen. "What do you think of this?"

"I think they deserve everything that's coming to them." Randy answered with a smirk. "Vamps should be treated like the animals they are."

"Good." Kevin said. "I think we've learned just about all we can from our subjects. Now I want to know what kills them. Would you be willing to take the lead on this?"

Randy's smirk widened. He had been playing second fiddle to those two jackasses for long enough, waiting for his chance at some vampires. "It'd be my pleasure."

"Good." Kevin said simply and turned off the monitor. "Only Seth and Roman are to be dealt with. I want to keep Dean alive for later use. Understood?"

Randy nodded his understanding and dismissed himself. He was going to enjoy this.

—***—

Dean was smiling. Sure, at first glance one might not understand why someone in his situation would be smiling. The walls were covered with blood, there were four rotting bodies strewn about the floor, and his only company hated his guts. But he was smiling.

"What are you so happy about?" Asked Seth from the far side of the room.

"No reason." Was the obvious lie from Dean, earning an eyeroll from the former hunter.

Oh, he had a reason to smile. He was far more practiced at being a vampire than Seth and Roman. He knew what was coming and he was going to be ready. If these two idiots couldn't figure out what the natural progression of Kevin's 'testing' was, that was no fault of his. But now Dean had muscle behind him. Muscle that was going to get him out of here.

Roman was sitting with his knees pulled against his chest, rocking ever so slightly. Dean knew it was probably because of what he had just done. Killing a human being doesn't always come naturally, though Seth took to it pretty quickly. "Cheer up, Roman." Dean offered.

"Fuck you." Roman answered. "You turned me into a monster."

Dean's smile fell at the realization that that is exactly what he had said to y/n the night he was turned. What bothered him more is he replied with almost the exact same answer. "I made you something better!"

"Better?" Seth repeated "All you made us was bloodsucker slaves to your whim!"

"A slight drawback" Dean replied. "But you're now faster, stronger, better than the average man."

Roman eyed Dean dangerously, "you talk like you like being a vampire."

Dean glared back into his grey eyes, all humor gone from his face. It actually seemed to take Roman and Seth by surprise as they both seemed to shift uncomfortably as he looked back and forth between them. "Let's get one thing clear, boys." He said darkly. "I don't like what I am. I told you before I was told it was a choice, but I was on the verge of death. It was far from a choice. No, I don't like what I have to do to survive, but I've grown used to it. So will you."

Roman laughed, "I doubt that."

Dean was about to say something back when they heard footsteps heading toward them. A lot of footsteps. They were still quite far away, their vampire hearing picking them up far in advance. The smile returned to Deans face. "Showtime."

There were about 10 of them sent to the cell, lead by a tall muscular man. They were brandishing weapons of all shapes and sizes, but Dean noticed only one set of restraints in the large man's hand. To Dean, that could only mean two of them weren't walking out of this room.

"Randy?" Said seth with a confused tilt of his head. "Kevin sent you?"

"Oh Seth, I really am going to enjoy figuring out how to kill you."

By this time, all three vampires were on their feet and standing in a straight line at one side of the room. At least they knew numbers were better than working alone. Dean stood in the middle, grinning at Randy.

"What are you smiling at, vamp?" Questioned the hunter. "Your fate is going to be worse than theirs."

This is what he was waiting for. This is why having two strong hunters under his control was an advantage. Dean's grin turned to a dangerously knowing smirk.

"Kill them all."


End file.
